


Dinner For Two

by accio_spaceman



Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch, Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Episode: s22e06 To Brighton To Brighton: Part 2, F/M, Rated Teen for suggestive dialogue, Tatennant Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Inspired by a scene from “Silent Witness” Series 22 Episode 06, “To Brighton, To Brighton: Part 2”.Sarah and Alec discuss some hypotheticals.





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [@imnotacommittee](https://imnotacommittee.tumblr.com) on Tumblr for encouraging me to continue writing and posting.

“You're looking at me again, Darlin’.”

“You’re here. With me. In the middle of the night.” Sarah smiled serenely, refusing to feel embarrassed at being caught staring.

“I am.”

He paused a moment to consider her across the table. Something seemed… off. He was pretty sure it wasn’t just the green-tinged florescent lighting.

“You alright?”

Sarah glanced down to focus on stirring the lumps in her milkshake.

“Alec… If I got pregnant, is that something you would be… happy with?” she asked, keeping her tone deceptively light.

Alec looked up from squeezing ketchup on their chips, setting the empty sachet down carefully and taking a moment to focus on his breathing.

“Are you… pregnant?”

“No. No, I’m not.” Sarah replied, her tone still giving very little away.

“But you thought you were, and you’re disappointed.” Alec deduced.

Sarah smiled softly, loving the ease with which Alec read her. She finally looked up from her drink to meet his eyes.

“It’s not something I've ever thought about before, and now… I can't stop thinking about it.”

Alec’s hands found another ketchup sachet to wrestle with. 

“Why didn't you talk to me about it?”

He too kept his tone relaxed, matching Sarah’s careful nonchalance.

“Because…” Sarah paused to consider her phrasing. “…you have a beautiful daughter, who’s doing brilliantly at college, and you're on the brink of this amazing career-”

“-No,” Alec interrupted,” I have a beautiful fiancée, who's brilliant at her job, and I was the brink of an amazing weekend,” he stated firmly.

Sarah smirked at the last comment. 

“Yes, you are!”

She paused again, staring vacantly somewhere around Alec’s ribcage before darting her eyes back to her glass.

“But seriously, I mean, why would you want to be encumbered with a new family?”

“Encumbered with?!” Alec exclaimed. “Sarah, there is _nothing_ that you and I can do that would ever make me feel encumbered.” 

Sarah laughed, enjoying both the sentiment behind Alec’s indignation and the way it caused his accent to roll across his tongue.

“What, so if I were to get pregnant…”

“…Mm-hm…” Alec hummed, reaching for Sarah’s glass.

“…I mean, I don't even know if I can… I know I like to kid myself I’m better at dealing with teenagers that babies, but-”

“-What about dealing with the middle-aged man that’s sitting in this motorway station with you?”

Alec scooted closer around the side of the booth until his side nudged hers, wrapping his arm around her. Sarah smirked, curling into his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder.

“I think I can deal with that.” She whispered happily, closing her eyes to enjoy his presence.

Alec brushed kisses along Sarah’s ear, enjoying the scent of the perfume that still lingered there.

“Listen, if it happens, that’s great. But if it doesn’t, I get to keep my beautiful fiancée all to myself, and I’m not going to complain about that!”

“Good!” Sarah retorts with a laugh, batting his hand away from taking a third taste of her milkshake.

Alec pressed one last kiss on Sarah’s hair before reclaiming his arm and pulling their plate of chips towards them both.

“Now eat up. For all we know you could be eating dinner for two soon!”


End file.
